


One Vote Can Rock the Boat

by 2tiedships2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Knotting, M/M, New York City, Omega Louis, Placing Bets, Protective Harry, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiedships2/pseuds/2tiedships2
Summary: “Niall, I need you to come and vote with me tomorrow.”“Lou, I know we’ve only been friends for about two years now, but I guess I’ve never explicitly told you I’m Irish?”“You don’t have to vote, exactly,” Louis explained. “But I don’t want to go to a sex toy shop by myself.”“Have I just entered an alternate universe? In what world does voting for the government correlate in any way to sex toys?”Or the one where Omega Louis shows off his “I voted” sticker as one of the first 100 customers to get a free vibrator. The beautiful alpha behind the counter informs him that he’s customer 101.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 632





	One Vote Can Rock the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> As always a massive thank you to Lynda for helping me with everything writing, beta-ing and beyond.
> 
> A random shout out to my doctor's office where I found the advert that this fic is based off of. Not that they'll ever see this but it feels appropriate.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have no association with the band One Direction and those surrounding them, please don't share this work with anyone in the band.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“Niall, I need you to come vote with me tomorrow.”

“Lou,” Niall began as he shut his laptop. “I know we’ve only been friends for about two years now, but I guess I’ve never explicitly told you I’m Irish? Because I am. And as a non-us citizen, I think it would be best that I not vote. I’ve never really been fond of the idea of living in a jail.”

Louis crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Niall sprawled out on the sofa leaving Louis with the only other option of the uncomfortable arm chair.

“You don’t have to vote, exactly,” Louis explained. “But I don’t want to go to a sex toy shop by myself. It’s downtown. And you know how I feel about navigating the streets of downtown.”

Niall sat back up, presumably to look at Louis better before asking, “Have I just entered an alternate universe? In what world does voting for the government correlate in any way to sex toys?”

Louis shrugged. “I’m sure I could find a good explanation but I’ll stick with the facts.”

“Please do.”

“I found an advert in that magazine “Time Out New York” where the store Babeland is giving out free vibrators or anal beads for the first one-hundred people that show their ‘I voted’ sticker.”

Niall opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out so Louis continued.

“When you come vote with me I’m sure someone would give you their sticker so you could get a nice vibrator as well. For free. Or anal beads if you prefer.”

Niall shook his head fondly. Or maybe it wasn’t fondly. Whichever.

“You’re on your own, Tommo.”

Louis scowled. It’s not like he couldn’t get to the store on his own but it seemed like it would a fun adventure in and of itself.

“Come on, Ni. You don’t even think it’s a little intriguing that a store is giving away free sex toys for voting? Join me for the amusement factor. They don’t open until eleven so, if you’re fully against coming to the voting polls, I can come back afterwards and buy you breakfast before you lead me to the store.”

Niall quirked an eyebrow. “You just want to use me as a human compass.”

Louis would never admit to anything but he couldn’t think of a time when he didn’t end up going the wrong direction at some point when he was downtown. The streets didn’t have numbers and the subways were in ridiculous spots. Sue him.

Louis clapped his hands together in excitement and got up to make dinner.

“Excellent,” Louis exclaimed. “It’s settled. I’ll come back from voting and we can head to the store at, um, whatever time we should leave to get to Rivington Street. Wherever the fuck that is.”

Louis swore he heard a soft laugh from Niall before his response. “Fine. But you’re finding the store on your own, Lou. I’ll merely be there to yell at you before you take the wrong subway and turn down the wrong street.”

For once, Louis was actually excited for the prospect of getting up at the crack of dawn to cast his vote. This year, not only did he have the opportunity to give his opinion on Cheetos but getting a free vibrator for his next heat was icing on the cake.

\----

"How did you find out about this again?" Niall inquired as Louis led them in the direction of Babeland. Niall had been fed breakfast at a hole-in-wall cafe so he was a little more talkative as they headed to the store.

Louis pulled out the advert he had 'accidentally' ripped out of the magazine the previous day and handed it over.

"It was in a magazine I was flipping through at the dentist yesterday.”

"And you tore it out?" Niall asked as he read over the ad. "What if other people needed inspiration to vote via getting a free toy?"

Louis shrugged. "I guess they should have made their dentist appointment earlier in the month so they could see the ad as well. Plus the fewer people who know about the deal means we won't have to wait long."

"True," Niall agreed. "Also, just so you know, we were supposed to turn right when we exited the subway."

Louis internally groaned. He hated downtown. And wasn't Niall supposed to be his human compass?

"And you didn't tell me three blocks ago why?"

Niall chuckled. "I thought I'd give you the opportunity to get to know downtown a little better."

"I hate you," Louis mumbled as he turned around to walk back the way they came.

As the pair neared the store, Louis noticed there wasn't a line to get in so that was a good sign. He could get his free toy and be on his way. Niall would probably appreciate that.

"Where are the people?" Niall inquired. "I honestly didn't think there would be a massive turnout but literally no one is here and they just opened five minutes ago. Are you sure you have the right day, Tommo?"

Louis unnecessarily waved the ad in front of Niall's face and said, "Today is the day to vote, thus the day to pick up my free vibrator."

"I can't believe I agreed to come with you," Niall grumbled as he reached to open the door. Before he had a chance to grab the handle, the door flew open and Louis had just enough time to duck out of the way from a man exiting the store. The customer brushed past Louis without a word about nearly ramming him into the ground. Downtowners were so inconsiderate. Alphas were so inconsiderate. Not that Louis could smell the man in the brief passing but he looked like an alpha so Louis’ opinion remained intact.

It was a small store but Louis had a feeling every toy known to man and woman was somewhere in the shop. There were shelves and tables lined with toys so you could get a feel for them before purchasing the packaged product. Louis did most of his shopping online but it seemed he may have to start shopping in person. If he browsed a bit it was very likely he would find something he'd never seen.

Niall elbowed him in the side to get Louis' attention. Apparently he wouldn't get much browsing done today.

Louis glanced over to the front counter to find a row of small American flags lining the corners of the table with a box decorated like an American flag sitting to the side. Louis briefly wondered if the toy he would be getting would be a patriotic red, white, and blue. Hopefully not.

Louis headed towards the man behind the counter. There was a woman as well, but Louis' attention was glued to the alpha who was already looking at Louis in interest.

"He's cute," Niall whispered as Louis headed towards the alpha.

"Please don't embarrass me," Louis mumbled. Niall was definitely right though. Louis wasn't sure if he'd ever laid eyes on such a beautiful man before, let alone an alpha.

"How can I help you gentleman?" The alpha asked with a warm smile. He had a nice voice. Calm and welcoming.

Louis pointed to his 'I voted' sticker and gave the man a shy smile. He wasn't aiming for shyness but too late now.

The alpha's smile dropped.

"Just for the record," Niall began. "I had full intentions of voting but I'm not allowed to, being Irish and all. Just in case that could be taken into account when it comes to a free vibrator that I won't use."

Why did Louis keep Niall as a friend?

"I'm so sorry," The alpha said. "The previous customer just left with the last free item. You're customer one-hundred and one."

What the fuck?

"How is that possible?" Louis asked. "You've only been open for, like, five minutes."

"We open at ten," the lady behind the counter advised. "If you found the ad in a magazine, the hours listed were for our store in Brooklyn."

"But it had the address for this store," Louis stated.

He voted. He bought Niall breakfast. He navigated the streets of downtown New York. He was getting his free toy dammit.

Louis’ nose involuntarily flared as the scent of the alpha’s pheromones filled his nostrils. Although Louis had to momentarily question the pheromone theory because the scent smelled like tobacco and vanilla. Was the alpha wearing Tom Ford cologne or was that his natural scent? 

Maybe he could take the alpha home instead? That would be an acceptable replacement for a free vibrator. As well as being much more effective for his heat. Not that Louis wanted help from an unknown alpha but, on the other hand, his heat was two weeks away. If Louis could take the alpha home with him then they wouldn’t be strangers by that time. It was the perfect plan.

Louis was brought out of his thoughts by Niall jabbing him in the side with his elbow. And then he smelled it.

“Well what do we have here?” a deep throated alpha snarled. “An omega looking for some anal beads? Or is he looking to get the free vibrator? There’s no need for that babe. I’ll help you with any needs you may have.”

The three other alphas that had walked into the shop with the man all snickered in unison as Niall stepped in front of Louis, providing a barrier between him and the disgusting alphas. Niall couldn’t fully block him though, allowing the alphas words, and scents, to affect him.

“Or does your beta sidekick help you?” another man with a bushy mustache asked. He flashed a sinister grin. “I’m sure I could satisfy you a lot better than him.”

Louis hadn’t even noticed the alpha shopkeeper come around the counter until he grabbed Louis’ right wrist and yanked him behind his body. Louis nearly lost his footing at the unexpected shift but the alpha somehow managed to pull Louis close enough to his body to keep Louis snugly against him to provide stability.

“Get out,” the Tom Ford smelling alpha growled. The volume of his words were quiet enough to not attract too much attention, but the venom in the alpha voice would have had Louis cowering if not for the gentle squeeze Louis felt on his wrist.

The first man that had spoken merely scoffed. “We’re paying customers here to pick up an order. I don’t think so buddy.”

“Get the fuck out of this store,” the Tom Ford alpha commanded again.

“He’s right, Harry,” the woman from behind the counter said quietly. “They’re here to pick up a shipment.”

So his name was Harry? Harry was a nice name.

“We’ll go,” Niall announced.

“Not without my free vibrator we’re not,” Louis grumbled from behind Harry. “Or maybe a quality dildo if they’re out of vibrators.”

“Seriously, Lou?” Niall asked. He was pretty sure Niall was rolling his eyes.

Louis hadn’t heard any of the repulsive alphas say anything but Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ wrist. He hadn’t even realized the man was still holding it.

“Pick up your order and go,” Harry growled, his alpha loud and clear.

Louis hated when alphas used their alpha voice, whether directed at Louis or not. Although this alpha named Harry may be an exception. Louis was being protected by someone he didn’t even know and it was fucking hot.

“Harry,” the lady behind the counter simply said.

Harry released Louis’ wrist and turned, a smile plastered on his face. It was strained but at least he was trying?

“Let’s go find you a vibrator,” Harry said. As soon as the words left his mouth Harry’s face began to flush. Interesting.

Louis nodded in acknowledgement and followed Harry as he guided Louis towards the back of the store.

“Where are we going?” Niall asked as he dutifully followed. “You do remember that I work today, right?”

Well, fuck. Because Louis definitely hadn’t remembered that. Well, he did. But he didn’t.

“Absolutely,” Louis lied as Harry opened a door to what appeared to be a small office.

“Right,” Niall deadpanned. “You absolutely did  _ not _ remember. And why are we being shoved into a little office with no vibrators or anal beads?”

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, clear concern in his voice as he signaled for Louis to have a seat in one of the metal chairs.

“Of course he’s not,” Niall said before Louis could respond. “He’s just had a ton of people talking alpha at and around him. Thus why we’re leaving. I’ll buy you a vibrator, Lou. Or a dildo if you prefer that.”

Louis stared at Niall in shock. Niall had always been a bit protective, but wow. The offer to buy Louis a dildo was a whole new level. Louis would be sure to never let Niall forget the day he offered to purchase a vibrator and dildo for him.

“You can’t leave,” Harry stated. He cringed before continuing. “I mean, of course you can, but…. Um…”

Niall and Louis waited in silence for him to continue.

“I’m Harry by the way,” the alpha said with an outstretched hand to Louis.

Harry’s hand engulfed Louis’ and he loved it. He had nice hands. And a nice smile that he was directing at Louis. A true one this time.

“That’s Louis,” Niall announced. “He’s shit at introductions so there you go. And I’m Niall.”

Louis gave Niall a death glare. He was fully capable of introducing himself. Most of the time.

Harry let go of Louis’ hand to shake Niall’s in turn. “Good to meet you, Niall.”

With introductions out of the way, Niall crossed his arms over his chest, apparently refusing to take the second chair that Harry had offered.

“So I guess I’ll ask again,” Niall began. “Why are we in a tiny closet with no vibrators?”

Louis couldn’t contain his amusement. “I think you have a fear of sex toy shops, Niall.”

Niall scoffed. “Says the omega who just got hit on by a bunch of alphas. Or maybe threatened. I have no idea what the fuck that was. If they’re gone we could probably leave though.”

Harry was looking at Louis with a concerned expression back in place. “You never answered, Louis. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Louis lied. Although Harry had to sense the truth in his scent. Now that Harry had used his alpha voice it was fairly clear that the Tom Ford scent was his pheromones. That seemed the most logical conclusion, at least. 

Niall glanced at his phone he had been cradling like a security blanket. “I really do need to get to work and of course I left my lovely required black polo at home. You’re okay to go though, Lou?”

Louis stood up from the hard metal chair and nodded decisively. “As long as the knotheads are gone I’m set.”

He still didn’t have his free vibrator but, oh well. Maybe the store would have the same deal on the next election. In the meantime he’d just use his usual toys. Unless Harry asked for his phone number before they left the store.

Louis directed his gaze to Harry. “Thank you for your assistance. It wasn’t necessary, of course, but very appreciated.”

Harry gave a single nod. “You’re welcome. Anytime. Well, I mean, hopefully you don’t have that happen to you again but, um, yeah.”

Niall let out a soft snort as he cautiously opened the door, leading the way out of the small office.

Louis wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but silence from Harry wasn’t one of them. Louis let out an internal sigh. This trip had been an absolute bust.

“Let’s go,” Louis mumbled to no one, glancing back at Harry who had stopped to straighten a shelf full of butt plugs. Disappointment flooded through him but he continued following Niall through the shop and out the door without another word.

\----

Niall stopped walking almost immediately after exiting and the shop, turning around and looking in the direction they had come.

“What are you doing?” Louis inquired. “Aren't you in a hurry to get to work?”

Niall scoffed. “What do you think? I’m waiting for that alpha to come out and give you a free vibrator.”

It wasn’t particularly funny, but Louis couldn’t contain the laughter that escaped. “Why are you the one acting like you just got rejected? Not that I got rejected, mind you. But maybe he already has an omega. Did you see his Godlike features? There’s no way he’s single.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “The alpha who left with the last patriotic vibrator probably isn’t even going to use it. You should get one on principle alone.”

“That makes absolutely no sense.”

Niall crossed his arms defensively. “The point is that I saw what I saw and that lad doesn’t have an omega.”

“I’m leaving now,” Louis announced as he turned to head towards the subway. He wasn’t going to wait around for an alpha who wasn’t interested in him and resolved to forget about the entire trip. The sooner the better.

“Fine,” Niall mumbled. “Let’s go. I really thought there was something there though.”

“I don’t know why you always insist on playing Cupid, Ni,” Louis stated. “You need a different hobby or something.”

Niall shook his head. “No way. After my success with Liam and Zayn it’s obvious that matchmaking is my calling.”

“Louis, wait!”

“As I was saying…” Niall commented as the pair turned to find Harry rushing out of the shop. 

Harry came to abrupt halt, nearly running into the pair. "Sorry, I thought you would have been farther down the street."

Louis smiled at the unnecessary apology. It seemed like Harry might be a downtown alpha who cared about running into omegas. It was a nice change.

"I had to tie my shoe," Niall lied. "We weren't waiting for you or anything if that's what you might be thinking."

Louis internally groaned at Niall's false explanation. Hopefully Harry wouldn't read into the fact that they had been waiting for him. Or Niall was at least. Louis was merely an innocent bystander to Niall's hopes and dreams of seeing Harry again. 

"On the house," Harry announced as he held out a small bag with the store's logo on it. "It's a special gift reserved for customer one-hundred and one. Thank you for voting." 

Louis took the bag as he appreciated Harry's dimpled grin. It took him a few seconds to gather his thoughts before finally responding with a simple, "Thank you".

"No problem," Harry said, "Stop by any time."

"I have a feeling we'll be back," Niall advised. "Or Louis will at least."

Louis shot Niall a look as the strong scent of tobacco and vanilla radiated from Harry. 

"We should probably be going," Louis said, not at all wanting to go anywhere. "Thank you for the gift."

Harry nodded, dimple still in place. It was incredibly distracting and it took Niall poking him in the arm for Louis to remember what he was supposed to be doing. Walking. Walking away from Harry. 

"Thanks for your assistance with those alphas," Niall commented as they turned to head towards the subway. "Much obliged."

Louis scrunched his face in confusion at Niall's choice of words as they proceeded down the sidewalk. "Obliged?"

Niall shrugged. "It's a nice word. I think I'm going to start using it more. That and amiable. I've always liked the word amiable."

Louis shook his head fondly. Despite how much of a pain the Irishman was, Louis would always be thankful for meeting him. Louis could have ended up with getting a serial killer as a roommate when he was searching online but he had ended up finding someone who Louis now considered a lifetime best friend.

"Anyway," Niall continued. "What's in the bag? It might just be one of the little American flags that were sitting on the counter. I suppose it would make for a good souvenir, but let's hope for something useful. For you. I'll pass on whatever it is."

"You didn't vote so you don't deserve a gift," Louis joked. "Irish or not, you could have come with me."

"How many times have I said I don't want a sex toy?" Niall huffed. 

"You never know," Louis teased as he reached into the bag, pulling out a boxed butt plug. He didn't even have time to inspect it before it was snatched out of his hands. 

"Pleasure Plug," Niall read. He looked over and asked, "Why don't they just label it butt plug? Where else is it going to go?"

Louis laughed as Niall handed the box back. 'I guess it sounds more, um... I have no idea."

"Exactly," Niall stated. "I love the patriotic theme though."

Louis looked over at Niall's comment. The object wasn't red, white and blue like the vibrators and bead may have been. He wasn't getting the patriotic theme.

Niall rolled his eyes. "It's the colors of the rainbow. It's like a tiny pride flag... in the form of a butt plug."

Louis snorted. "A pride flag in the form of a butt plug?"

"It's election day," Niall stated, bumping Louis in the shoulder. "Just go with it."

Louis nodded in agreement. "Right, absolutely. Got it."

"What is that?" Niall asked curiously as he pulled the item out of Louis' hand once more. He pointed at the top of the box containing handwritten information. "He left his number."

"That's not his number," Louis objected. The format looked like a phone number, but considering there was nothing else written on the box there was no way to tell if Harry had put it there intentionally or not.

Niall jabbed at the writing as if that would change Louis' mind. "That's his number, Lou. I'll bet you anything."

Louis quirked an eyebrow. "Anything?"

Niall nodded vigorously. "Anything. Within reason."

"Dishes for a month," Louis declared. He cringed at how quickly he replied. He could easily come up with something better than that.

"Fine," Niall easily agreed. "But..."

"No buts."

"Oh yes there is."

Louis let out an exaggerated sigh. "What is it?"

Niall smirked. "You have to wear this butt plug, excuse me Pleasure plug, while I'm at work. I can text you if you need help remembering how caring and protective Harry is. I could see you appreciating his hands and I'm sure he'd give amazing handjobs. For you, that is.”

"Got it," Louis cut in, making note to silence his phone while Niall was out. "You only work four hours today, right? Seems simple enough."

"That's not the full bet," Niall continued, holding up a finger as if to shush Louis. "You're not allowed to wank. You are forbidden to wank until at least 8 a.m. tomorrow morning." Niall paused in thought. "Actually, I'll allow a five minute shower so you can get that device nice and comfy. If you can fit in a wank before the five minutes is up then that's fine. You will be timed though since I have to leave for work so I doubt you'll have enough time."

Louis furrowed his brow. "Why tomorrow morning? What does that have to do with anything?"

Niall shrugged. "You like a challenge and I don't like washing dishes."

Louis bit his lip. It was true that he liked a challenge. He hadn't been able to inspect the actual size of the gift Harry had given him though. If it was one of the larger sizes, Louis' body was going to revolt against him the minute he took it out. He personally liked wearing a nice butt plug every now and then. But he wore the small size for extended timeframes while his larger one was reserved when he was with an alpha. Because the minute he took it out he needed to be knotted. Or at least wanted to? Come to think of it, he had never actually tested the theory of whether he could pull out a larger size and be able to go about his day. He would most certainly need to have a good wank either way though. 

"You're on," Louis said without further thought. He was just going to have to hope for the best because he wasn't backing down from a bet. Especially since he was the one that suggested it. 

Niall clapped his hands in excitement. "Excellent. You wank and you have to call that number and do dishes for a month."

"Wait a second," Louis started. "You never said anything about calling."

"Well, how the fuck are you going to know if it's his number if you don't call it?" Niall asked, giving Louis a slight shove in the process. "You don't have a choice."

"Fuck," Louis mumbled. How had he completely missed that outcome? He hated being an omega who took initiative and Niall knew it. And yes, Louis was fully aware he needed to get over his fears but did he really have to start by calling the phone number that had potentially been written by an alpha who could quite literally have anyone he desired? 

"That's the deal, Tommo," Niall confirmed, cutting into Louis' thoughts. "Besides, you just said wearing a butt plug is simple enough. What do you have to worry about?"

"Nothing," Louis squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Absolutely nothing."

Niall snickered as Louis shoved the toy back into the store's bag, resolutely not looking to see what size range it was. Not wanking for a day was completely doable, no matter the circumstances. He might have to stand in front of the kitchen sink filled with dirty dishes until eight in the morning but it was fine. He was winning the damn bet.

\----

Louis never lost a bet. Ever. Okay that was completely false. But he only took on bets that he was fairly certain he could win. Niall had only been gone two hours and Louis had come close to giving up and shoving his hand down his joggers three times now. 

The butt plug Harry had bestowed upon him was absolutely torture... in the most amazing pleasurable way imaginable. But unfortunately Louis could not get Harry out of his mind. The way Harry, a complete stranger, had treated Louis in the most kind and respectful manner. His voice. His long fingers wrapped around Louis' wrist. His scent that Tom Ford had obviously copied in order to make his successful cologne. 

Louis let out a pathetic whine as he shifted on the couch. There was no way he was going to be able to pull the toy out without being desperate for a knot... for Harry's knot. Was that Harry's evil plan? He left that phone number on the packaging knowing that Louis was going to want him? That had to be it. Ish.

Louis bit his lip. If he took the toy out now he would be fine and could go about his day. He'd also be washing Niall's dishes for a month and that man went through a lot of dishes. Louis had tried to get his roommate to use paper plates but Niall seemed to have some sort of phobia against them. 

He accidentally moved and Louis let out another whine as the toy shifted and brushed against his prostate. He was going to have to take it out. There should have been a disclaimer on the packaging to only use it if the person had someone to have sex with. Or at the very least didn't place a bet that the user wouldn't be able to last. 

Louis glanced over to the packaging that was sitting on the coffee table. The phone number was right there. Would Harry still be at work? Surely he was and Louis couldn't interrupt him with a request to come fuck him senseless.

He gave another look towards the packaging. Then his phone. Niall had said that he wasn't allowed to wank. But what if he got someone to come over to give him a hand job? Technically that wasn't breaking any rules because Louis wasn't the one doing the deed. 

He reached over and grabbed his phone, ignoring the awaiting texts and clicking on his contacts list. He had a few numbers that alphas had given him within the past year. He had never contacted them, but maybe they would be available for a hand job? 

Louis rolled his eyes at himself at the fact that he would even consider calling some random guy he had met one time. He couldn't even remember where he had met any of them for fuck's sake. No way could Louis put any trust in them. 

The packaging of the butt plug was officially taunting him. That number was most certainly Harry's. The stranger that, for some unexplainable reason, Louis knew he could trust. Maybe even enough to allow the alpha to knot him. And that was saying a lot considering Louis rarely allowed an alpha to knot him. Which is why he rarely used such an amazing sized butt plug. 

Louis frowned at that. What made Harry so special? They had only shared a few words and Louis was considering asking for the alpha's knot? Louis ran through the morning's events, putting his focus on things besides Harry's looks. It was true that Louis was drawn to his scent, but it was more than that. Even when he was using his alpha voice Harry was radiating calm and comforting pheromones, something Louis had needed in that moment. The tender look in his eyes when he was making sure Louis was okay. The way he held onto Louis' wrist and the fact that it was more than just a way to keep Louis tucked behind him. It was everything. Harry was special. Which, of course, brought Louis' thoughts back around to why Harry would leave his number. Did he really want to see Louis again or was he just being polite?

He let out a frustrated sigh. He was tired of thinking about it. His body was adjusting and stretching by the minute in a silent cry for an alpha's knot. It was either take the toy out now and do Niall's piles of dishes for a month or contact the number scribbled on the packaging. 

Louis glanced in the direction of the kitchen sink before grabbing the box and starting a new text message. No fucking way was he going to call the unknown number. Baby steps in the form of text messaging.

**_Louis: Hello?_ **

**_718-555-1289: Does this happen to be Louis? From Babeland?_ **

**_Louis: I'm from New York. But I visited Babeland this morning if that counts._ **

**_718-555-1289: Hi Louis. This is Harry. I was afraid you wouldn't make contact since I was in a hurry and forgot to put my name. Sorry about that._ **

Upon verification, Louis took a moment to add Harry to his contacts list as he tried to come up with a response. How did he ask someone he just met to come knot him because of the pleasure toy Harry had given him? It was an absolutely ridiculous request and not something Harry should be subjected to. Really he shouldn't.

**_Harry: Was the special gift for customer 101 acceptable?_ **

It took him way too long to come up with a response. Harry was probably thinking Louis was typing a novel by how long he took to come up with words, only to delete them. 

**_Harry: Louis? Are you there?_ **

**_Harry: Would it be okay if I called you? It's okay if it's not. You may not want to speak to me again after this morning._ **

**_Louis: You can call. Yes._ **

Despite being prepared for the call, the incoming ringtone still caught him off guard. The downside of text messaging being the common form of communication these days, he supposed.

Even knowing who the caller was Louis still answered the phone, questioning, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Harry." 

"Hi. Are you on break? I'm not interrupting your work day am I?"

"No, no," Harry rushed. "I only went in to help with the voters."

"Oh." 

“Are you okay?” Harry inquired. “I know this morning was a little intense. I'm really sorry you had to experience that.”

Louis smiled at the concern in Harry’s voice. Not that he should even be concerned after such a short meeting, but still. 

“I’m good, yeah,” Louis replied. He slowly sat up, counting on the fact that being on the phone would be a good distraction from his bum.

It didn’t work and he dropped his phone at the sensations that coursed through his body. Unfortunately, dropping his phone meant he had to pick up said device.

“One sec, Harry,” Louis said, squinting down at his phone as if it were the one to blame for jumping out of Louis’ hands.

He took a deep breath and clamped his lips shut in an attempt to remain silent, for Harry’s benefit.

It was useless as a string of curse words, whines and groans tumbled out of his mouth. Louis was going to have to write a letter to the maker of this specific sex toy to congratulate them on making the best butt plug Louis had ever encountered. Maybe suggest putting another disclaimer for single omega’s to use at their own risk. 

“Louis? Holy shit. Louis, are you okay? What’s going on?”

Louis couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him at Harry’s response. If only he knew the real reason behind Louis’ issue.

“I’m fine, Harry,” Louis finally responded after gently sprawling back down on the couch. 

“That, um, that didn’t really sound like you were fine. Or are fine. Or both.”

“Seriously,” Louis assured. “I’m good. I just made a bet with Niall, is all. It’s not going well.”

“Do you need help?” Harry asked. Louis could imagine the alpha with his furrowed brows and concerned eyes. 

Louis snorted. “Depends how you look at it. But yes. I mean, no. I don’t need help. I don’t think. Don’t mind me.”

He was rambling and he knew that it wasn’t going to assure Harry in the least. 

Harry was silent on the other end for a few moments. Finally asking, “Can I ask what the bet was? I hope you win, whatever it is.”

Louis laughed. “You do realize by asking that question, you’re basically asking what the bet is, right? Or at least that’s how it is with other people I know.”

“I mean, you could say no,” Harry noted. “I don’t want to pry.”

Louis refrained from pointing out that whenever someone said they don't want to pry is usually a prime time for when they want to know what is happening. It was a classic comment for nosy people. 

"I'm only going to tell you because you work in a sex toy shop," Louis said, throwing caution to the wind. "You've probably heard a million stories about how people use toys so this will just be another one you can joke about with your coworkers."

Harry released the cutest giggle ever. Honestly, if Louis hadn't met Harry in person he never would have believed Harry was an alpha. Especially with that giggle. 

"Go on," Harry prodded when Louis didn't continue, having gotten caught up in his thoughts. "I've heard it all."

Louis nodded to himself. "Right. Niall made a bet that I couldn't use this, um, butt plug and not wank. If I lose I have to do his dishes for a month and he goes through a lot of dishes."

Louis was forced to pull the phone away from his ear at the intensity of Harry's laughter. Louis had never heard anything like it before and, while slightly frightening, he loved it. He could only hope that he would hear it again, even if it was at Louis' expense. 

"So Niall is your roommate? Is he there with you?"

Louis nearly choked at the idea of Niall sitting in the room with him while Louis was being tortured by this amazing butt plug. 

"He's at work," Louis clarified. "I have two more hours until I can take it out and I think I'm going to die."

Louis slapped his forehead at the verbal confession to the man who had given him the toy. The person Louis voted for at the crack of dawn better fucking win the election after what he was going through. 

"Louis are you okay? Does it hurt? Can you take it out? I'm so sorry if I gave you something that's causing you pain."

Louis let out a pathetic laugh. "It's not that. It's... nevermind. You really don't need to hear this."

Harry was silent on the other end of the line and Louis eventually pulled the phone away from his ear to check to see if the call had disconnected.

"Are you still there?" Louis finally asked.

"It's too big," Harry said quietly. "At least it is to be wearing for such an extended timeframe. You have someone to help when you take it out, right?"

"It doesn't matter," Louis quickly replied. What the fuck had he been thinking when he shared the terms of the bet? Harry worked in a sex toy shop for fuck's sake. Of course he would know how an omega's body would react. 

"Louis..."

"I'm totally fine," Louis said, cutting Harry off. "I certainly don't regret being customer one-hundred and one. This is so much better than a vibrator."

Harry let out another joyous laugh but his countenance quickly became serious. "Louis, again, I don't want to pry. But I shoved that gift into your hand without sharing the disclaimer I usually provide to omegas."

"Which is?"

"Don't make bets with roommates that will result in keeping the toy in for too long. Unless you have someone with you when you take it out, of course."

"Of course," Louis chuckled. "I’ve come up with several disclaimers but they should definitely put that very specific one on the box."

"Louis," Harry started. "I'm going to ask you something. But before I do I need you to know that I've never asked anyone this before. Ever. Especially someone I met at my job."

Louis nodded, knowing full well that Harry couldn't see him. "Go on."

"If you don't have anyone to help you, um, with taking out that toy. I would be willing to help. If you do make it two more hours to win the bet with your roommate, you're going to need it." Harry paused, perhaps allowing time for Louis to say something. Silence ensued and Harry continued. "I don't have to knot you or anything. I don't imagine you would trust me enough for that. But there are plenty of other options if you'd prefer."

And whoa. Plenty of other options? Louis apparently missed a lot when they were in Babeland and made it a point to go back to the store to inspect the toys. Louis only knew of two choices... an omega dildo or an alpha in his bed. He'd take the alpha, thanks. 

"I could probably use the help," Louis admitted, a bit self consciously. Seeing Harry for the second time was a dream come true. But meeting because of a damn butt plug bet wasn't what Louis had in mind. "You would have to come here though, if that's okay. I probably stink and I don't think I could handle the attention of other alphas by going out."

"You don't stink," Harry said, laughter in his voice. "You smell like blueberry greek yogurt. Which happens to be my favorite."

Louis was taken aback by that. He had always been told he had a floral scent. If an alpha knew their flowers they usually pinned it down as Freesia. The flowers were a bit fruity smelling perhaps, but nowhere near blueberries. So blueberry greek yogurt? What the fuck? 

"Anyway," Harry continued. "You're okay with me coming to you? When will Niall be home? I'll send you a picture of my drivers license for safekeeping."

Louis let out a whimper at the thought of waiting another two hours for Niall to get home to wank. Louis was fine keeping the butt plug in, now that he knew he would have an alpha to fill the void when he removed it. But his cock really, really needed attention. Louis was never betting again in his life. 

"Louis?"

"Sorry, I'm here," Louis stated. "Did I mention the other part of the bet? The part where I'm not allowed to wank until tomorrow morning?"

"And you said this was to avoid doing dishes for a month?" Harry asked. "Are you and Niall friends? Or strictly roommates to cut cost of living? I'm not sure a friend would add that into a bet where you had to wear a butt plug for hours."

"You make a good point," Louis noted. "I thought we were friends. Obviously I was wrong."

"Well, I'd be happy to lend you a hand," Harry offered. "No pun intended."

This conversation needed to end. Like, now. There was a good chance of Louis coming untouched the longer he listened to Harry's silky smooth voice. 

"Anyway. I'm here, whenever you're available," Louis advised, bringing an end to the conversation. "I'll text you my address and I'll see you when I see you. Just a heads up. My room is a mess and I look like shit."

"I can't speak for the state of your room. But I think it's impossible for you to look bad."

"Mhmm," Louis mumbled, not sure if he should agree or not. 

"Text me your address and I'll be there as soon as possible," Harry advised. "Stay strong, Louis. I don't want to make a trip only to find that you gave into your body's needs and lost the bet. Keep your eye on the prize."

Louis snorted softly. "Thanks, Harry. See you."

He disconnected the call and sent Harry his address. It was only a few seconds later that Harry responded with an image of his license. Louis smiled at the picture on the screen as butterflies took flight in his tummy in anticipation of Harry's arrival. It had been Harry's own suggestion to send Louis his personal information for safekeeping. And with that, Louis' feelings of trust in Harry grew exponentially. 

\----

It seemed like decades until there was a knock at the door. At the same time, Louis couldn't be happier that he had only had to wait about thirty minutes. 

He slowly waddled to answer the door, the pleasurable sensations caused by the butt plug not being as strong now that Louis' body was wanting something more. 

"Before I come in," Harry started before Louis even had time to greet him. "I just want to say again that I've never done this before. I've never offered to help an omega with a, um, butt plug issue. You know, to be there when it's taken out. I don't want you thinking I'm some sort of sleazy alpha who takes advantage of people."

"Good afternoon to you too, Harry," Louis greeted when Harry finally stopped talking. 

"Oh, my God," Harry mumbled as a blush crept up his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. What I meant to say was 'hello'."

Louis made an attempt at keeping a straight face but failed miserably and broke out into a fit of laughter. At least, until what Harry had said sunk in. Was there a reason why Harry was so concerned that Louis know that?

Louis gestured for Harry to come, saying, "That's the second time you've told me that. While I'm truly glad to know you don't give your number out for butt plug assistance on a regular basis, is there a reason why I need to be assured of it?"

Harry's cheeks were still flushed the loveliest shade of pink as he shook his head. Then nodded. Which made Louis even more confused.

Harry dropped his shoulders in defeat. "I don't know why I need you to know that. Or to be assured of it. I guess because of a former co-worker? He wrote his number on practically any products he sold to someone he thought had potential. But I like you, Louis. You're special."

Louis wasn't sure if he should make a comment or inquire why Harry thought he was special. In the end he merely acknowledged Harry's explanation. "Well, thank you for telling me that."

They were still standing in the entryway, mostly due to the fact that Louis didn't want to lead the way into the apartment when he was waddling like a fucking penguin. 

"Anyway," Harry said, shifting from foot to foot and probably wondering why Louis hadn't moved. "How can I be of service?"

Louis gestured towards the apartment and instructed. "After you."

"After me?" Harry questioned. He furrowed his brow momentarily before relaxing his face and breaking into a wide grin. "I think I'm going to have to insist on you leading the way. Please?"

By the twinkle in Harry's eyes, Louis knew that Harry knew exactly why Louis didn't want to lead the way.

"Fine," Louis huffed. "Let's go."

There was a soft giggle once Louis had turned but he adamantly ignored it, trying to walk as normal as possible. It was moments like these where he was thankful for living in such a small apartment. He simply pointed in the direction of the kitchen and bathroom as he led Harry through the living room and into his bedroom.

"Just for the record, I've never taken an alpha straight to my bedroom before," Louis explained as he closed the door behind them. "There's always a grace period of verifying they deserve to know that I still sleep with the quilted blanket my mom made for me before I can even remember."

Louis gave a soft pat to the old, worn out blanket. Pieces of fabric were torn in some places and it was obvious that patchwork had been done in areas throughout the years. But Louis loved it and had no intentions of getting rid of it. Truth be told, there were numerous alphas that had never made it into Louis' bedroom because of his blanket. Of course, Louis could have been wrong, but he had a gut feeling that the person would make an offensive or rude comment about Louis' choice of bedding. 

"I think it's lovely," Harry said appreciatively. He lifted a corner of the blanket and looked to Louis. "May I look at it?"

Louis gave a soft smile and nodded. He couldn't help his surprise as Harry took the time to look at the blanket in full, even stopping to ask about certain pieces of fabric that had been chosen for the quilt.

"You really can't remember when you got this?" Harry eventually asked. He gently lifted a piece of loose fabric. "It's certainly been well loved."

A lump formed in Louis' throat as he nodded. It was stupid, but Harry's appreciation of his mom's hard work, and his lack of judgement at the fact that Louis was a grown man sleeping with a ratty blanket had Louis on the verge of tears. This damn butt plug was obviously affecting his emotions. That and Harry's strong pheromones. It was clear that the alpha was turned on but he was still taking the time to get to know something personal about Louis before they got physical. 

How was it possible that Harry was here in Louis' bedroom? Did he really not have a mate? 

"Do you have a mate?" Louis blurted out, cringing at his outburst. Why the fuck did his brain to mouth filter fail him at the most important times? Honestly. 

Harry's head snapped to look at him so fast Louis literally heard his neck crack. There was a fire in his eyes that Louis was seeing for the first time and he wasn't sure what to make of it. His Tom Ford scent suddenly smelling stale. Louis dropped his eyes and folded into himself in preparation to hear an angry alpha voice thrown at him. 

The room dropped into silence and Louis wondered if Harry was waiting for him to look up before responding. It was rare, but some alphas would wait for ages until the omega finally gave them their full attention before speaking their mind. As such, Louis kept his eyes focused on the floor in an attempt to avoid an alpha confrontation.

"Louis, look up darling."

Harry's tone was soft and, if it weren't for the stale smelling cologne that was still lingering in his nostrils, Louis might have followed his instruction.

He felt a soft touch under his chin but Harry didn't put the slightest pressure to force Louis to lift his face. 

They stood like that for a while longer, time having been suspended as Harry kept his finger where it was while caressing Louis cheek with his thumb. 

The room started to fill with a sense of calm. From how strong the delicious scent was, Harry had to have been making a point to radiate his pheromones as strongly as possible, despite not having an omega to scent. 

"Louis." 

It was whispered softly as Harry put a gentle pressure under Louis' chin and slowly lifted his face until Louis was looking up at the alpha. 

"Louis, I'm not mad," Harry explained. "Your question surprised me is all."

Louis furrowed his brows. Harry's reaction was a lot more than surprise. 

Harry frowned momentarily. "Okay, you're right. Even if I wasn't mad I clearly had a reaction that would make you think I was. I'm sorry."

Louis nodded in acknowledgement, although not quite sure what to say in response. Of course, Louis also wasn't sure why the fuck he would even ask the question. Harry didn't seem the type to hand out his personal information if he had someone waiting for him back home. 

"Why would you ask me that though?" Harry inquired. "Why would you think I had a mate? I gave you my phone number."

Louis shifted his weight nervously, the butt plug moving along with his body's motions and reminding him why Harry was here in the first place.

Louis cocked an eyebrow. "I have no idea why I asked that. But have you looked in the mirror recently? Do you not realize how amazing you are? I've been in your company for, like, less than an hour today and I know you're the most amazing person ever. There's no explanation why you wouldn't have an omega."

"Not to be argumentative," Harry teased. "But there's a very big explanation why I wouldn't have an omega."

Louis gave Harry a bland look and waited for his response.

"I haven't found him yet, silly," Harry said. "Sure, there are a lot of people out there that seem more than willing to be my omega, which quite frankly I don't understand. You'd think people would want to wait until they found their true match but whatever. I don't know, maybe it's an omega thing that I haven't figured out. But I want more than just to mate. I want someone that I truly love, and where I know they love me in return."

So yeah. Louis had never been more embarrassed by a question in his life. It was even worse considering the fact that Louis was only going to mate with someone that he loved as well. 

Louis stepped forward and placed both palms on Harry's chest. "You'll find your omega soon enough."

"I have a feeling it may be sooner than I expected," Harry replied, placing his hands on top of Louis' to hold them in place.

"Anyway," Harry continued, giving a soft squeeze to Louis' hands. "Tell me more about this bet. What does Niall have to do in order to avoid dirty dishes?"

Louis opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Because what did Niall have to do? Nothing? Torture Louis? Play Cupid? That was literally all he was doing. How the fuck had Louis fallen for that?

"He is going down," Louis announced. "He is fucking going down."

"Should I know what that means? Like, the reason why?"

Louis threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "The bet was that I have to wear this damn amazing butt plug while he's at work for four hours. At which point I can take it out. But I'm also not allowed to wank until tomorrow morning. If I fail then I have to do his dishes for a month and call you. If I manage to survive then he has to do the dishes."

"And?" Harry prompted. "Or is that it?"

"I can't believe this," Louis mumbled. "He caught me in a moment of weakness. It's never happening again."

Harry snickered and Louis shot him a look. This was not a laughing matter. 

"But you called me," Harry pointed out. "He's not even home yet, but you did. You have no idea how happy I am about that, but why?"

"I didn't know who else to call," Louis admitted. "I mean, I would be fine when I take this out but I'd be so empty. I've never used this size without having an alpha to fill the void. It's expected when I'm in heat, of course, but my mind isn't as in tune during that time so a dildo and my hand work well enough. I'm not even allowed to use my own hand in this case though."

"Have you considered investing in a dishwasher?" Harry grinned. "It seems like that would be a really smart investment."

"Thank you for your wise commentary," Louis grumbled. He really needed to lie down so the butt plug wouldn't be moving as much but he wasn't sure if Harry was ready for that yet. They still had hours until he could take the toy out. On the other hand, the whole purpose in Harry being here was to help.

"I really appreciate your honesty," Harry commented. "I think a lot of people in your situation might cheat and not tell their roommate."

"Don't tempt me."

Harry gave another squeeze to Louis' hands that were still held tight against his chest. "I'm here now. I"ll make sure you win your bet fair and square. You might even enjoy it."

Louis stepped farther into Harry's personal space. "That's a welcome temptation. I'm all in."

Harry smirked and before Louis knew what was happening Harry bent down and scooped Louis off his feet bridal style.

"Holy fucking shit!" 

Louis let out a full scream when Harry gently placed him on the bed as the toy moved inside of him. The feeling felt almost foreign and the sensations were astounding.

"Shit, did that hurt?" Harry asked in a rush. "I'm so sorry. I didn't really think that through. I don't know how your body is reacting. Everyone is different when it comes to toys. There's an especially large range of how omegas are affected."

"Harry, my cock is about to fucking explode," Louis whined. "Please help."

Harry shook his head and Louis frowned. The alpha was supposed to be helping. That's why Louis had broken down and called him for fuck's sake.

"I need to know how you're doing first," Harry stated. "You called me because it's too big, right? Too big how? Is it painful when it's in you? Or it's just that you want an alpha's knot when you take it out?"

"The stretch, Harry," Louis whined. "The stretch feels so good. Why does it feel so good? Is that normal when not in heat?"

Harry weaved his fingers through Louis' hair. "I guess it is for you. In which case, I'm glad I grabbed that one before running after you this morning."

"Was that just this morning?" Louis asked. 

"It was," Harry grinned. "Now lay down. I don't know how much of a stickler Niall is with rules of a bet, no matter how ridiculous it is. So unless we get approval, hand jobs are off the table. I'll have to give you a blow job."

Louis blinked up at Harry. "You don't have to give me a blowjob, Harry. As long as I don't use my hands I'm not breaking any rules. Don't do anything you're not comfortable with."

Harry nodded. "I promise I won't. Now lay down so I can give you a blow job. Your joggers have to stay on though. If I see that butt plug in you I'm going to want to ravish you."

Louis shrugged as he fluffed his pillow behind him. "Nothing wrong with that."

Harry chuckled as he went about pulling the front of Louis' joggers down just enough to pull out his throbbing cock. Even his touch was electrifying.

"I pride myself on having a fairly high endurance rate," Louis noted as a shiver ran down his spine. "So I feel that I should point out that this toy has been inside of me for hours. I may end up coming the moment that perfect mouth of yours touches me."

Harry simply nodded but Louis saw amusement in his eyes. Louis loved blowjobs and he had a feeling that Harry enjoyed giving them. Win win scenario in Louis' book. 

Harry gave no warning as he placed his hands on Louis' hips the same instant that he took Louis into his mouth. Louis wasn't at all prepared for the warmth and let out a string of strangled curses. Thank god Harry had thought to hold down his hips or Louis would have choked the poor man as his body jolted on its own accord. 

Louis dug his hands into Harry's thick hair as the alpha went to work on his cock. Louis about died when Harry placed a kiss on each of his balls before licking up the length of Louis' cock and taking him back in his mouth. No one had ever kissed his balls before and the action alone had him squirming in delight. Well, he would be if he wasn’t pinned down by Harry that is.

"Harry," Louis whined. "Harry I'm going to come. It's too soon but I have to. Please."

Harry placed a kiss on the top of Louis' cock and looked up at him before instructing, "Come for me."

Louis gasped as he shot into Harry's mouth. He had never been able to come on command. Ever. At this point in his life he thought it was a storybook fable that people could do that. He looked down and watched in awe as Harry took it all, eventually suckling the tip of Louis' cock to get every drop of come.

Louis flopped back on the bed, his body absolutely spent. If Harry could make him feel that good with just a blowjob Louis wasn't sure he'd survive being knotted. 

Louis closed his eyes as he came down from his high, smiling to himself when he felt Harry plant a small peck on his jaw before nosing along his neck.

"May I?" Harry asked softly. "Scent you, I mean."

Louis nodded, keeping his eyes closed as Harry snuck his hand up Louis' shirt while nosing along his neck. The scent of tobacco and vanilla filled the air and Louis never wanted it to leave. Perhaps more accurately he never wanted Harry to leave. 

"Thank you," Louis whispered, not exactly sure what he was referring to. A long list of things to be thankful for was forming in his head the longer Harry was beside him. He might even be thankful for the pile of dirty dishes currently sitting in the sink. 

\----

Louis blinked awake at the sound of his name being whispered in his ear. Why was he waking up? When did he fall asleep?

"I think your roommate is home, Louis," the voice came again. "You're one step closer to winning your bet."

Louis looked over to find Harry on his side, his head cradled in the palm of his hand as he looked down at him. There was a soft smile on his face and Louis blushed at the tender gaze. 

"How long have I been asleep?" Louis groggily asked. "I can't believe you stayed. Why would you let me fall asleep?"

Harry gave a half shrug. "I don't mind. I would have kept you awake if I did." He brushed a strand of hair off of Louis' forehead before asking, "Can you maybe talk to your roommate about removing that toy though? Your scent is driving me insane. I hope you don't mind, but I snuck into your kitchen to see if you had any blueberry greek yogurt."

Louis furrowed his brows. "Do I seriously smell like blueberry greek yogurt? That is so oddly specific and nothing like what I've been told by every other alpha I've ever known."

A look of confusion flashed across Harry's face. "What do other alphas say you smell like?"

"Like flowers. If alphas know what different flowers smell like then I'm likened to Freesia."

Harry shook his head. "That doesn't... I mean, I love flowers. I especially love sweet smelling flowers such as Freesia." Harry poked his index finger into Louis' chest. "You smell like blueberry greek yogurt. According to the the scent of your slick, you might even taste like it."

"Oh my God," Louis mumbled, throwing his arm over his face, somehow managing to be embarrassed by Harry's words. 

"Which brings me back to the primary topic," Harry continued, interrupting their discussion of why Louis smelled different to Harry. "Do you think you could talk to Niall about removing the Pleasure Plug? To be honest, I'm glad I was able to scent you to sleep because it distracted you from how ready your body is for a knot."

Louis gave Harry a look. "And how do you know that my body is ready for a knot?"

"Please ask Niall?"

Louis giggled at the desperation in Harry's voice as he rolled over and slowly sat up.

"Holy fucking shit mother fucker!"

Besides curse words, Louis was at a complete loss of what to say. He had never felt both full and empty at the same time. Or maybe he had, but only while in heat so the sensation wasn't as noticeable. 

"I told you so," Harry teased.

Louis threw him a glare and slowly stood up. He immediately froze as the butt plug shifted. He couldn't decide if the toy was going to slip out of him or if his bum was going to swallow it whole. Neither of which was supposed to happen with any sort of plug.

"Right," Louis slowly said after concluding the toy wasn't moving in either direction. "I'll be back in a minute so you can take this thing out."

He slowly waddled to the door. Before opening it, he looked back at Harry and advised, "Please be naked when I get back."

\----

"You ready?"

Louis nodded furiously. "Yes. That motherfucker is doing my dishes for the entire month and all is right in the world. Please knot me, Harry."

Harry burst into laughter and Louis scowled. 

"Sorry," Harry said, not at all sounding sorry. He leaned down from where he was hovering over Louis and brushed their lips together. "I'm going to kiss you while I wiggle this thing out of your hole. Mostly because I want to kiss you, but also because it will distract you."

"Okay," Louis whispered as he smiled into the kiss. 

Harry had nice lips. He also had nice fingers that Harry used to caress his hole as he slowly pulled the toy out. It came easily, along with the slick that had been quite literally bottled up. 

"I told you, you wouldn't need lube," Louis snickered.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Harry countered, nipping at Louis' earlobe. "I tell all of my customers that."

"Good for your customers," Louis huffed. "Stop talking and get inside me please. Holy fuck, I'm so empty. I just... how did a butt plug affect my entire body like this?"

"I thought you said to stop talking," Harry pointed out. "And I told you. Results vary."

Louis yelped in surprise as Harry pushed in. He was pretty sure he had never been more prepped to take a knot in his life. 

Harry quickly bottomed out with barely any resistance. "Holy shit," Harry whispered against Louis' lips as he halted his movements. "Please say that felt as good for you as it did for me."

Louis whined at the feel of being so full so quickly. Maybe Harry was onto something with using additional lube, despite the slick still pouring out of him. 

"Move, Harry," Louis instructed. "Give me your knot. Please."

"Just so you know," Harry sputtered as he managed to hit Louis' prostate in rapid succession. "My endurance level is usually much higher. Not today, darling. You feel too good. Shit."

Soon enough, Harry's strides started to become shorter as Louis felt the alpha's knot forming. 

"Come for me, Harry," Louis instructed, knowing full well that an alpha couldn't pop a knot on command.

"Oh, fuck!" Harry yelled as he slammed into Louis one final time, his knot locking in place as he shook with the power of his orgasm. Harry was still spilling into his condom as they looked at each other with wide eyes. 

Louis blinked in shock. "Did you just... Was that just... I don't know... was that luck? I mean, I was joking, Harry. I know alpha's can't pop a knot like that. I can be demanding at times but no fucking way did that just happen because of me."

Harry was silent as he remained planked over Louis' body. Louis was pretty sure the alpha was in a form of shock as well.

"You can move us onto our side," Louis suggested. "I can appreciate your planking skills at another time if you'd prefer."

Harry shook his head. "I can't. Not without hurting you. I was about to have you flip onto your front so I could knot you from behind and hold you tight against me."

"But you came..." Louis whispered. That literally wasn't possible. Or was it? What did that mean? What were the chances that both he and Harry had come at each other’s command. One right after the other, no less. Would they have come at the same time if Harry had been knotting him with Louis' first orgasm? 

Which, speaking of. In his state of shock he had completely forgotten about his own throbbing cock. He internally groaned when he realized he couldn't use his hand. How long was Harry going to be planking over him?

"Can you roll us both over?" Louis suggested. "Maybe I can show off my planking skills while you give me a quick hand job. I'm not allowed to touch remember?"

"Shit," Harry mumbled. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"Well, to be fair, it seems it might be my fault since I told you to come. You were following my instructions. I don't know how but, there you have it. So flip us?"

Harry nodded, wrapping his arms tight around Louis and rolling them over so Louis was on top, his cock trapped between them. 

A whine escaped him and Harry cringed. Louis weaved his fingers through Harry's curls in some semblance of assurance. "I'm fine. I promise. I'm a lot more than fine actually."

"Yeah?"

Louis grinned. "I don't know about you, but I've never had sex like this. There's usually some sort of mishap or whatever. I personally thought sex was supposed to be messy. Maybe that's just my experience though. Until now. Are you a sex god of some sort? What do they teach you at that store you work at?"

Harry laughed as relaxed his hold on Louis, making enough room between them so he could wrap his glorious hand around Louis. The touch alone was a relief. 

With the exception of Louis' occasional nonsensical ramblings from the feel of Harry's hand, the pair remained quiet as Harry worked Louis through his orgasm. 

"Blueberry greek yogurt," Harry confirmed after running his finger through Louis’ come and licking it off. 

"Oh my god," Louis mumbled in disbelief as he dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. "Your nose receptors are off. I guess your taste buds are as well."

Harry ran his fingers along Louis back and he could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Maybe. Or maybe it's something else."

Louis kissed Harry's neck before asking, "Like what?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Something that makes me incredibly protective of you against rude alphas. Something that had me practically praying that you would call the phone number I scribbled on the box. Something that had you coming at my request. And vice versa. I don't think me popping that knot was luck, Louis. It was something."

"That's a lot of somethings," Louis giggled.

Harry ran his hands along each of Louis' bum cheeks. "It is."

Louis cuddled farther into Harry's neck as he tried not to overthink what had transpired between them throughout the day. He hadn't told Harry how he only let alphas knot him until Louis had full trust in them. Not to mention the fact that he had allowed himself to fall asleep with Harry beside him, someone he had only known for a matter of hours. 

"I'm ready to pull out," Harry quietly said after an unknown length of time. "You good?"

Louis nodded as he took a deep breath of Harry's tobacco and vanilla scent before pulling his face out of the alpha's neck.

"I do like you laying on top of me" Harry said. "But I'm gonna flip us back over."

Louis didn't even have time to respond before he found himself on his back. 

"Please say we can do this again," Louis said after Harry had pulled out, both settling on their sides to better face each other.

Harry brushed his hand down Louis' arm, before intertwining their fingers. "I'll be honest, Lou. I think you've ruined me. I can't even imagine having such an amazing time in bed with anyone else. That includes you falling asleep straight after a blowjob while I laid next to you with a throbbing cock and craving blueberry greek yogurt."

Louis poked Harry in the chest accusingly. "You gave me the best blowjob I've ever had and then scented me to sleep."

Harry placed a finger over Louis' mouth to shush him. "As I said, even with that it was the most amazing time I've had in bed."

"So that's a yes to doing this again?"

Harry laughed softly, nodding in confirmation. "Most definitely."

\----

"I would just like to point out that this is day number thirty of washing your damn dishes, Lou! Harry's dishes too, for that matter. Which is totally cheating."

Louis pulled out of Harry's arms from where they were cuddled on the couch, giving him a quick kiss before joining Niall in the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched him finish up.

"However," Niall continued as he dried off his hands. "My position of being a successful Cupid remains intact."

"I wouldn't go that far," Louis objected, shaking his head fondly.

Niall scrunched up his face, lowering his voice to a near whisper before replying, "That man is probably carrying around a ring as we speak. You'll see."

Louis wasn't sure if he should disagree with Niall's statement or not. He didn't doubt that he and Harry would end up mating, possibly even bonding at some point. But he didn't want to jinx anything. 

Niall smirked. "Do you want to bet on it?"

Louis shot Niall a glare before turning on his heel to go back to cuddling with his alpha. 

"Thought so!" Niall yelled before breaking into a fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! I gladly welcome and appreciate kudos and nice comments!
> 
> Should you feel so inclined, I would love you lots if you reblog my [fic post!](https://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/post/633651344427941888/one-vote-can-rock-the-boat-12k-by-2tiedships2)


End file.
